Quantitation of the isoenzymes alkaline phosphatase by differential inhibition is being attempted. Standards were made by extraction of the enzyme from bone, liver and intestine. The significance of the project is that, at present, there is no quantitative method for these isoenzymes. A quantitative method would be a boon for patient diagnosis and management.